


Neon Blue

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Romance, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Kellin needs someone to love him, Vic is more than happy to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Quick drabble since all my stories are updated. Title belongs to PTV.  
> -Cas

Kellin's parents never truly cared about him. They thought that shoving money and gifts into Kellin's hands was enough to make up for the years of neglect. But it wasn't.

Kellin was slowly losing his mind. He had no friends, no one to talk to and nothing he cared about, he was so alone.

Until one day, when the Fuentes family moved in next door, knocking on the Quinn household to introduce themselves.

Kellin thought they were a wonderful family. Both boys, Mike and Vic, looked happy and carefree, Kellin was jealous.

Vic started coming over since he and Kellin had been partnered for a project in Chemistry, they had to make a periodic table that was original. Kellin fell in love when Vic said he wanted to do it on bands.

Not just any bands, but bands like My Chemical Romance, Thrice and Green Day, bands Kellin loved and used as am escape.

Vic seemed happy whenever he came over, always smiles and sweet words.

Kellin was surprised when he came over one day sobbing, tears falling down his cheeks.

Kellin wrapped him in a hug and his heart broke when Vic told him what had happened.

Vic's boyfriend had called him nasty names like 'whore' and 'fag' during an argument. But the worst thing was the hand print visible on Vic's cheek.

Kellin told Vic that he deserved love and Vic said the same back to kellin and they both leaned in slowly and their lips connected softly before splitting apart again.

"You deserve the world." Vic whispered before kissing Kellin again and Kellin's stomach filled with butterflies, but the good kind where you feel so giddy you could diw.

"You deserve the stars." Kellin whispered back once they parted and Vic smiled, forgetting the argument with his ex and the handprint on his cheek and just focusing on kellin and how his blue eyes shined like stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Feel free to send me prompts!  
> -Cas


End file.
